The Deal
by Dragoncatcher123
Summary: Summary: What if David had made a deal with Crayak that gave him an Andalite body of his own and the chance to kidnap a certain Animorph member. What do the other animorphs do!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, Charmed, Harry Potter or anything else I might write about. If you do read this then plzzzzzzzzzzzzz review and tell me what you think about my story (ies)! THANKS!!**

Summary: What if David had made a deal with Crayak that gave him an Andalite body of his own and the chance to kidnap a certain Animorph member. What do the other animorphs do?!

BTW this story is from mainly Rachel's point of view and contains David's torture methods to "break" Rachel.

**Chapter 1**

Hi I'm Rachel...you probably already know the drill...right...No?...damn where have you all been?!

OOKKAYY!!Anyway I'm Rachel, just Rachel...since you don't know...the Earth is being invaded by mind controlling aliens...Yeah okay you can stop laughing now, because I'm serious. The mind controlling aliens are called Yeerks and they control your mind by entering your ear after that they just take control….oh stop crying you big baby there's good news, me and 5 other people are fighting them….well technically Ax is an Andalite(friendly blue deer/scorpion/human looking alien) and Tobias is a bird (he used to be human except to save us from the Yeerks he was turned into a bird……confusing right?).Okay now, some time ago a spaceship crashed down into the old construction place while me Cassie, Tobias, Marco (ughhh..need I say more), and my cousin Jake were walking through. Suddenly out from the spaceship burst a dying blue Andalite (NO not Ax),it was Ax's older brother he gave all of us the power to transform into animals….but with that power came a curse (well two actually) one was that Yeerks would be after us and the other was that if we stayed in morph for two hour's or longer we would be permanently stuck in that morph………………………..

* * *

It was a normal morning and I was enjoying a walk around the park. You see after David ( an animorph who turned evil) I decided I wanted to enjoy myself more, therefore a nice calm walk around the park was just what the doctor ordered…until….WHAP. I blacked out.

* * *

_Jake's POV_

"Hey Marco" I said to Marco (obviously) as we entered Cassie's barn

"Hey, what's up? Why are we having a meeting" Marco asked.

Were clear on security Jake Tobias told me

"Okay thanks Tobias" I told him as he flew down and perched on Cassie's barn rafters

"Hi Jake" Cassie said entering the room

"Hey…okay now where are Rachel and Ax?" I asked the group anxious to get started.

"Oh yeah Rachel's mom said she was out today and Ax is monitoring the woods" Marco told me

"Okay then" I said "Alright new information from Erek shows us that the Yeerks aren't planning anything big this month" I said to Marco Cassie and Tobias

"And..?" Marco asked completely missing the point

"And Marco that mean's we'll have the whole week free at the least!!" I exclaimed

"Wow really Jake!"Cassie asked already beginning to get excited

"Yeah" I told her enthusiastically

Boy were we proven wrong…it wasn't even an hour later when we received a message.

"Hello Jake" the letter read "Have you guy's checked on Rachel today?"

**

* * *

**

Rachel's POV

I woke up in a dark room tied to a chair. _Nice Rachel...what have you gotten into this time?_

Before I could answer myself I heard the door too the room open slowly and I was surprised to say the least at who was standing there.

**So how was the first chapter? I know probably too short but Im working on more than one story here people!! Plus my keyboard is broken...so yeah...OH wait people normally say Plese...I mean please revew!!...review.Thanx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, Charmed, Harry Potter or anything else I might write about. If you do read this then plzzzzzzzzzzzzz review and tell me what you think about my story (ies)! THANKS!!**

**Summary: What if David had made a deal with Crayak that gave him an Andalite body of his own and the chance to kidnap a certain Animorph member. What do the other animorphs do?!**

**BTW this story is from mainly Rachel's point of view and contains David's torture methods to "break" Rachel.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Rachel's POV**_

I woke up in a dark room tied to a chair. Nice Rachel...what have you gotten into this time?

Before I could answer myself I heard the door too the room open slowly and I was surprised…to say the least at who was standing there.

There standing in front of me was the creep known as David…and he had that annoying smirk on his face. "well…well…well how are we doing, Rachel" David asked me still smirking

"Oh fine except you know now I'll have too shred my new outfit when I kill you." I told him sarcastically.

"Oh Rachel don't worry you won't be morphing today" David told me pleasantly, and before I could react I was knocked out by a tranquilizer dart.

_

* * *

_

Jake's POV

As I read the letter again, I began to panic. "Tobias" I said as calmly as I could. "Go get Ax over here now and go look for Rachel" I continued, ignoring the stares from Marco and Cassie.

As Tobias flew off Marco finally said "Jake dude what's going on?"

"Marco Cassie" I said too them "Here read this" and I shoved the note into their face's.

I carefully watched their faces as they read the letter and was surprised when Marco only nodded grimly and Cassie also only looked determined.

"Well?!" I said and realized I sounded slightly hysterical.

"Well what Jake? It's not like we shouldn't be expecting something weird too happen" Marco said.

"Yeah Jake, as much as I hate too admit it Marco's right…whenever we have a free day or week something like this always happens" Cassie told me.

"Yeah it's probably just some lame-o punks playing a prank on us the only thing we need too worry about is if Tobias find's out Rachel actually is missing and that there wasn't a struggle.

Suddenly Tobias burst through the barn door's (in his normal human form) shrieking out " Rachel's missing!! Some guy's saw her get knocked out!

**_

* * *

_**

Rachel's POV

As I woke up I felt a strange weight on my neck and as I looked down I realized that there was some weird blue collar around my neck.

Do you like it Rachel I heard David say too me I "made" it just for you he told me sarcastically.

Before I could control myself I began morphing into a bear….and then ZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPP!! A sudden zap of the collar stopped and reversed me in mid-transformation.

"What the.." I started saying but once again a ZZZZAAAAPPPPP made me shut my mouth and wince in both pain and anger.

Do you like it Rachel? I heard David think too me again. Wow he was being repitive...

"No" I told him bluntly before screaming "Now get it off of me before I KILL YOU!!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!

"AHHHH!!" I screamed wincing in pain as I sank to my knees ( I was freed from my chair while I morphing).

Ooohhh ouch that looks like it hurt Rach, now let me explain the rules and a few other things... David said too me, then waited to see if I would say anything. It was then I realized he was thought speaking too me while he was in his normal form ( speaking of which how did he escape the rat form we locked him in a while ago?) .

"Wait how are you thought speaking in your normal AHHHHHH!!" I started saying before the shock caused me too stop what I was saying…again.

" Ouch. Any way's you see you probably remember Crayak" Yeah I did but I wasn't going too answer him "well you see he contacted me and made a deal with me……you see he'd provide me with my morphing power's plus 2 home bodies I can stay in for however long I want and a collar with which I should use on my favorite animorph."

I growled at the way he said _collar_ and _favorite animorph_.

"Anyway" David said acting as if I hadn't interrupted him "the collar is special you see it give's the owner of the collar("me" David said ) the ability to control the "persons" morphing ability" David exclaimed gleefully

Any hope I had died as the loser said that.

" And the best part is…no one can take it off of you….not even me"

* * *

**Okay once again really short chapter but Im working on it!PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVEW!! This is my 1st no wait 2nd story and it's my first animorph story**

**Follow the Yellow brick road...Follow the Yellow brick road!!**

**We represent the lolly pop guild...the lolly pop guild...the lolly pop guild!!**

**Okay now Im done!! BTW Im going to create my own webpage (my 7th one)**


	3. Update!

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like….three years? Woah, that's a long time. Anyways, I've sorta given up on my old stories…I know what you guys are thinking, probably something along the lines of "**sad face** I waited all this time and all she tells me is that she's giving up! What kind of frakin info is that?"

(btw I'm a Battlestar Galactica fan in case you can't tell)

Anyways, my main point of this update was to inform you all that although I have given up on my old stories (mainly because I have no idea where I was going with those stories and my notes on them went mysteriously missing), I HAVE decided that I will try to start writing new stories, I feel like I'm a little more experienced with writing stories now, and my grammar has greatly improved (I think). If you have any ideas I would absolutely LOVE to hear them…well see them. If anyone wants my story, for Insomnia make sure you ask WelshCanuck since I borrowed many parts from her, they are free to have it.

I'll try to post a story soon, though it probably won't be Animorph/Charmed related since I haven't read/watched either of those for a while.

Once again, sorry for this lame update hope you guys will forgive me and not eliminate me from your favorites list (if you haven't already).

Lots of Love,

Dragoncatcher123


	4. Chapter 1 rewrite?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, Charmed, Harry Potter or anything else I might write about. If you do read this then plzzzzzzzzzzzzz review and tell me what you think about my story (ies)! THANKS!**

Summary: What if David had made a deal with Crayak that gave him an Andalite body of his own and the chance to kidnap a certain Animorph member. What do the other animorphs do?!

BTW this story is from mainly Rachel's point of view and contains David's torture methods to "break" Rachel.

**Chapter 1**

Hi I'm Rachel...you probably already know the drill...right...No?...damn where have you all been?!

OOKKAYY!Anyway I'm Rachel, just Rachel...and since you don't know...the Earth is being invaded by mind controlling aliens...Yeah okay you can stop laughing now, because I'm serious. The mind controlling aliens are called Yeerks and they control your mind by entering your ear after that they just take control….oh stop crying you big baby there's good news, me and 5 other people are fighting them….well technically Ax is an Andalite(friendly blue deer/scorpion/human looking alien) and Tobias is a bird (he used to be human except to save us from the Yeerks he was turned into a bird…confusing right?).Okay now, some time ago a spaceship crashed down into the old construction place while me Cassie, Tobias, Marco (ughhh..need I say more), and my cousin Jake were walking through. Suddenly out from the spaceship burst a dying blue Andalite (NO not Ax),it was Ax's older brother he gave all of us the power to transform into animals….but with that power came a curse (well two actually) one was that Yeerks would be after us and the other was that if we stayed in morph for two hour's or longer we would be permanently stuck in that morph…..

* * *

It was a normal morning and I was enjoying a walk around the park. You see after David ( an animorph who turned evil, so we trapped him as a mouse and left him trapped on a tiny island) I decided I wanted to enjoy myself more, therefore a nice calm walk around the park was just what the doctor ordered…until….WHAP. I blacked out.

* * *

Jake's POV

"Hey Marco" I said to my best friend as I entered Cassie's barn.

"Hey, what's up? Why are we having a meeting" Marco asked.

We're clear on security, Jake Tobias told me

"Okay, thanks" I responded as he flew down and perched on Cassie's barn rafters

"Hi Jake" Cassie said entering the room

"Hey…okay now where are Ax and Rachel?" I asked the group, anxious to get started.

"Oh, yeah...Rachel's mom said that she went out today and Ax is monitoring the woods...Did i forget to mention that? Whoops, my bad?" Marco said to me with a guilty look on his face.

"Grrr, okay. Alright, real quick then. New information from Erek shows us that the Yeerks aren't planning anything big this month" I said to Marco, Cassie and Tobias

"And..?" Marco asked, completely missing the point.

"Anddddd, Marco that means we'll have the whole week free, isn't that what you've been groaning about lately? How we never get a chance to relax and just chill?" I exclaimed

"Wow, really Jake!?"Cassie asked, already beginning to get excited

"Yeah! This is finally our chance to relax and have some normal teenage fun!" I told her enthusiastically

Boy was I proven wrong…it wasn't even half an hour later when we received a message at the barn. A little drone like creature delivered a letter, and we all gathered 'round to read it. Serial killer-like magazine word cutouts displayed the following:

"**Hello Animorphs**. **Have you seen Rachel today?**"

* * *

Rachel's POV

I started to come to and all I could see was complete and utter darkness. My initial thoughts were something along the lines of: Holy crap! Have I gone blind?!...oh wait there's something over my eyes...duh.

Alright Rach, no problem. I'm one the toughest animorphs there is, first thing I gotta do is get this friggin' blindfold or whatever it is off of my eyes.

After what seemed like a couple minutes of struggling, I managed to lower the rag and glance around the room. "I think I would have rather kept the blindfold on" I murmured out loud.

The room was kind of like a medieval dungeon, only it looked way dirtier than any place I've ever been...and trust me I've been in some really gnarly places. Holy shit! What the frak is that smell? Oh god, there's crap all over the place...grooooosssssssss!

Alright alright alright...focus! Focus Rachel...okay so first step, where am I? As I glanced around the room I honestly could not recognize a single thing. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered a place as dirty and disgusting as this. Although, being trapped to this chair doesn't really help me get a clear look around.

Wow, I'm such an idiot...I can't believe I didn't just break out of these straps right away. They look like steel or something so I'll have to morph so that I can break out of them. Choosing to use my oh so favorite bear form, I quickly focus on the familiar form of my grizzly bear annnnd...

...

...

...

nothing...Well _this_ is awkward...why the frak isn't it working?

Clink Clink Clink

I turn to look at the ceiling to try to distinguish where the sound is coming from. I only get a second to try to pinpoint the sound when all of a sudden, a door that I didn't even notice opens. The bright light blinds me and all I can see is the outline of a person. I recognize the figures voice immediately though when they say,

"Hey, Rach. How ya been?"

* * *

**So how was the first chapter? I know probably too short, but consider this...I just rewrote like half of it too try to make it even better! Now depending on what people think of this I'll either leave the original...or continue with this newer more updated version. Oh and if you see any errors or have any ideas for the storyline then message me! And by the way the rating will probably be changing to M, sorry guys but my mind got a lot more twisted since the original storyline. So, if you get a chance please review so I know which version of the story is preferred. Much as gracias ;)**


End file.
